


Painkiller

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Stockholm Syndrome, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: Jin is a very obedient pet to his owner, Takano. And nothing is going to separate the two, no matter what.





	Painkiller

The clinking of silverware, the sound of loud music, and the chatter of the people fill the room outside of my space here in this closet. I had to be put away before his guests arrived; no one is allowed to know that I’m here. It was the number one rule in the house. I had to be put away in the closet, and sit here in the dark, not making a sound. I sat there playing with my leash and twiddling my thumbs until suddenly the music stops. I think dinner was over and the guests were leaving.

“Thanks for having us over, Takano. See you later,” I faintly hear a woman say goodbye to him.

Once I hear the front door close, I go up to the closet door and started clawing at it, wanting to get out. I hear him walk over to the closet door, and he finally opens it.

He looks down to me and gives me a gentle look, “Hey there, Jin. You can come out now.”

He takes me by the leash and I stand up. He leads me to the dining room area and gestures me to sit down on the floor. He brings me a plate of chicken, I’m guessing from the dinner party he just had, and my usual drink of water. He sits next to me and begins to pet me.

“How do you feel today, Jin?”

“I’m fine,” I said as I ate my dinner. I didn’t dare to touch my drink until he told me to.

“You know, we were talking about you at dinner.” I looked at him in confusion. “The television was on and someone was channel surfing and stopped on the news channel. They were talking about you again. Apparently, people are still looking for you,” he said as he continued petting me.

I finished eating my food and snuggled up next to him. I looked at him with sad eyes. I knew that if anyone had found out where I was, they would take me away from him.

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, “It’s okay, Jin. No one’s going to take you away from me. You like being here with me, right?” I eagerly nodded my head, “Good boy.”

He takes my plate from me and puts it into the sink. Then, he comes back and sits next to me again. He takes my glass of water and puts it near my lips, coaxing me to drink it. I take the glass from him and drink it on my own. After I finished the whole glass, he takes it and sets it on the table, then he lifts me up from the floor and carries me to his bedroom. This was a normal routine for us. It had been for the past two months that I’ve been here.

He carries me to the bed and lays me down gently on it. The effects of the morphine had already started kicking in. Since I had been taking the morphine mixed into my water since the second day I arrived here, my body had already gotten used to it. My body started to become relaxed and my mind entered in a state of lethargy almost immediately.

Since I was incapable in doing so myself, Takano took off the shirt I was wearing. It was one of his shirts, so it was rather large on me. Once the shirt was off and thrown to the side, all that was left was my naked body. I stopped wearing underwear altogether after my first week here. Takano said there wasn’t a need for it anyway.

He started tracing his fingers along my body, making sure I got excited. He always knew how to prepare me for our playtime. Even though I, myself, felt a bit hazy, my body knew how to react. I started feeling familiar sensations down there, and I even felt myself twitch a bit. I guess Takano noticed too, because he started rubbing his own. I inch myself a bit closer to him, and went to unzip his pants, but he smacked my hand away.

“Did you ask me if you could touch it?”

“No…”

“Then, what do you say?”

“May I touch it, please?”

“Yes, you may.”

I reached out to touch it again, this time he actually let me. I started rubbing on it through his pants, but I wanted to touch it directly. I unzip his pants and immediately pulled out my favorite toy. I hadn’t seen it all day, so I happily started kissing it. I wanted to let him know how much I had missed it. The more I kissed it, the harder it got. Finally, growing impatient, I slid the whole thing into my mouth as far as it would go.

“A little hasty there, aren’t we?” he asked as he started running his fingers through my hair.

The only sounds that came from me were moans of pleasure. He moaned a little himself, and hearing that made me even happier. I looked up at him, making sure he knew I was trying my best to make him happy.

“You’re such a good boy, Jin,” he said with a warm, gentle voice.

He then noticed that I wasn’t giving much effort into sucking him off, so he held my head still and started moving himself in and out of my mouth. It wasn’t often that he had to do this, but he never seems to mind much when he does. He knew how the morphine made me feel at times, so he was understanding of it. He then took one hand off of my head and took his shirt off with it. He took the same hand and lowered his pants a little. Finally, he took himself completely out of my mouth and laid me back down. Once I was on my back, he got on top of me.

“Can I have a kiss, Jin?” I gave him a little kiss on the lips, “Thank you.”

He takes two of his fingers and puts them in my mouth. I make sure that I licked all over them so that he can properly prepare me for our playtime. He slides them inside of me and slowly starts fingering me. Even though I drank the water, my body could still be a bit tense, so this was the only other way to relax my body. I just laid there, letting him do whatever he wanted.

“Does it hurt, Jin?” he asks in a loving tone.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s good. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last week, do we?”

I shook my head. I forgot to drink my water one day last week, so our playtime was a bit painful then. I’m supposed to drink my water every time before playtime, but I had lied to him about drinking it that day. I’m not supposed to lie to him; it’s against the rules. But fortunately, Takano was always so forgiving. He told me that since then, he would personally watch me drink it just to make sure I did.

Finally, he finishes preparing me and starts rubbing my favorite toy against my hole. He started putting it inside of me, but only stopping a bit past the tip. He would do this just to tease me. It’s not that I didn’t like it, but sometimes I would get a bit impatient. I guess that was his way of teaching me patience.

“You ready to play, Jin?”

“Yes.”

Finally, he puts my favorite toy all the way inside of me. It went in easily since my body was well prepared. He would usually remain motionless for a moment or two, and tonight was no exception. He stayed still, looking at me with his loving eyes. Even though my mind was becoming hazier from the morphine, I could still make out that beautiful face of his. He gives me a gentle kiss on my lips and begins moving.

I laid there, barely moving a muscle. My body seemed to be too relaxed from the morphine. It had always made me a bit tired, but playing with Takano always kept me up. Just feeling him move in and out of me felt really good, and it would be bad if I had fell asleep during it all.

He spreads my legs further apart and begins going deeper with his movements. My mind becomes a bit dazed, and apparently I started moaning or making some sort of noise. I could hear Takano say something, but his voice was fading in and out.

“Jin…are you…alright…?”

“Yes…” I say with the best of my abilities. The lethargy was getting to me. Then, Takano yanks on my leash, causing me to wake up a bit.

“Do you need help staying awake, Jin?”

“I think so…”

“Okay.” He pulls himself out of me and says, “Roll over.”

I lay on my stomach and watch Takano as he walked over to the closet. He opens it up and pulls out a leather belt. I always thought it was his favorite since that was the one he would always use to wake me up whenever I felt really tired during playtime. He cracks the belt a couple of times and walks back over to me. Then, he hits me as hard as he could across the back. I had to bite down onto the pillow from moaning too loud; I wasn’t in any pain or anything, but the tingly feeling that the impact had left felt really good.

“Do I need to do it again?”

I nod my head, and he does it one more time. Then, he sets down the belt, and pulls on my leash, gesturing me to get on my hands and knees. I do just that, and Takano gets behind me. He caresses my body, and slowly puts himself back inside of me. He was still again, but without even thinking, my hips start moving on their own. He takes a hold of my hips as I grinded slowly against him.

“Aww, look at you Jin.” He leaned down and held onto my waist, his chest pressed against my back. “You were so shy the first time played together, and now you’re acting like a spoiled child.”

I remember the first time we played together. I went with my parents to the grocery store a couple of months ago. I sat in the car while they went into the store. They told me that they wouldn’t be in there long, so I sat outside by myself. But then, that’s when Takano found me alone in my parents’ car. He told me he needed help with something in his car, so I went out to help him. Little did I know, he would take me back to his home and we would have our first playtime. It hurt really bad at first; he wasn’t very nice since I was struggling so much. I kept telling him that I didn’t want to do it at first, but now I know that I was only being disobedient. It took a while for me to learn how to behave, but I eventually stopped giving Takano a reason to be so mean to me.

“You’re so cute, Jin. I really like it when you and your body’s being so honest.”

He gives me a kiss on the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He starts kissing my neck, nibbling on it as he did. Usually, he would bite down a bit harder, and tonight was no exception. I felt his teeth sink into my skin. I probably let out a light moan, but I can’t tell anymore. My body felt a bit numb, and my mind was a bit cloudy, but I just felt a familiar euphoric sensation that outweighed everything else. Then, I started feeling something down in between my legs, and realized that Takano had his hand on my…you know…

“Does it feel good, Jin? You’re dripping so much here.”

“It feels good…” I say in a dreamy tone.

“Should I move faster then?”

“You can…”

With that, he started moving his hips faster. The faster his hips moved, the harder they were hitting against me. He was playing with my…you know…as he continued thrusting into me. The longer he touched me down there, the nicer it felt. I heard him slap my ass, I even felt the impact. But, my body just had this incredible numb feeling. Finally, my body just gives in to the immense pleasure and ecstasy flowing through my body. My body tenses up and I came in short order. Takano begins stroking me, edging my orgasm to go on longer. My body trembles in his arms, and I nearly collapse when I was done.

“Good boy, Jin. You came a lot tonight.” He gives me a sweet kiss on my cheek and slows down his movements. “I’m getting close, Jin. Where do you want me to cum?”

“Inside me…”

“Can you ask properly?”

“Can you cum inside of me, please?”

“Yes, I can. Lie down on your back for me.”

I lay down on my back and puts himself back inside of me. He starts moving his hips at a rapid pace once more, putting more strength into each thrust. Finally, he gives one last thrust and I feel him cum deep inside of me. His body trembles and he moans in sheer pleasure. After a few moments, he pulls himself out of me.

“You need to clean up after yourself. Go on.”

I sit up and placed my favorite toy into my mouth. I make sure I lick every inch of it, getting it as clean as I could. Once I was done, my body finally gives out and I collapse onto the bed. I feel him carry me into the bathroom, and once he drew the bath for me, I knew that our playtime was over.

 

 

It was the next morning and Takano was sitting on the couch watching television with me snuggled up close to him. He was going through the channels until he stopped on the news channel.

“ _And in other news, 15-year-old, Jin Masatoshi is still reported to be missing. It has been 2 months since his disappearance. Family, friends, and the authorities are still on the search. If you have any information as to where Jin may be, please contact the authorities immediately._ ”

“After all this time, they’re still looking for you,” Takano says as he pets me, reassuring me that I wasn’t going anywhere.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I immediately head into the hallway closet as Takano went to open the door. I leaned my ear on the door so that I can listen in.

“May I help you?” Takano asked.

“I’m with the Tokyo Police Department. Do you happen to have any information about this boy?”

“Hmm…unfortunately, I don’t. But, I’ll be sure to be on the lookout.”

“Well, we’ve actually received a report about someone who looks like this boy in this apartment. Do you mind if I look around?”

I start to panic on the inside. I started freaking out when Takano said, “Sure.”

I hear the officer walk in and Takano close the door behind him. I wasn’t sure why Takano would even let him inside. I wish I could pace around, but I was trapped inside this closet. I sit back against the wall, and I feel around for something to occupy my fingers to calm myself down. I hear footsteps come toward the door, and I hide my face in fear. The door opens and I take a peek and see the officer standing before me.

He looks towards Takano, pulls out his handcuffs, and says, “Sir, can you put your hands behind your back?”

My mind starts racing, and I didn’t know what to do. Then, I noticed a metal baseball bat next to me, and I immediately grab it. I run up behind the officer and swing the bat hard against his left temple. Although he went down easily, I hit him a few more times, making sure he was down for good. When I was done hitting him, I set the bat down and hug Takano as tightly as I could. The officer didn’t get the chance to place him in the handcuffs, so he was able to hold me in return, petting my head in praise.

“Good boy, Jin.”

He gives me a kiss on my forehead, carries the officer to the closet, and we both sit back down on the couch, continuing to watch television.


End file.
